EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX
| image = EXILE - EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX cover.jpg | artist = EXILE | title = EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX | original = | type = Box Set Collection | released = March 25, 2009 | formats = Box Set, CD+DVD, CD album | recorded = 2002-2008 | genre = | length = | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = | chronotype = Album | previous = EXILE BALLAD BEST (2008) | current = EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX (2009) | next = Ai Subeki Mirai e (2009) }} EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008 ULTIMATE BEST BOX is the second box set collection of EXILE. It was released on March 25, 2009 including the best albums released for the EXILE PERFECT YEAR 2008: EXILE CATCHY BEST, EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST and EXILE BALLAD BEST. Editions * 3CD+4DVD (RZCD-46200~2/B~E, ¥12,000) Tracklist EXILE CATCHY BEST= ; CD # Overture for EXILE PERFECT YEAR # Choo Choo TRAIN # Fly Away # Together # Carry On # real world # HERO # EXIT # Everything # WON'T BE LONG feat. NEVER LAND # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera # I Believe # Pure # You're my sunshine # Ginga Tetsudou 999 feat. VERBAL (m-flo) (GODIEGO cover) ; DVD * Video Clip # Choo Choo TRAIN (New Version) # Ginga Tetsudou 999 feat. VERBAL (m-flo) # real world (New Version) # Everything # SUMMER TIME LOVE # Toki no Kakera (CATCHY BEST Version) # I Believe # Pure * PV Making # Choo Choo TRAIN # Ginga Tetsudou 999 # real world # Everything # SUMMER TIME LOVE # I Believe # Pure * Bonus Footage (First Press Only) # Pure LISMO Recommend EXILE (LISXILE Version) |-|EXILE ENTERTAINMENT BEST= ; CD # EXILE RELOADED # SUPER SHINE # MY FANTASY # STAY # Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz # New Jack Swing # EVOLUTION # SCREAM - GLAY x EXILE # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic # DANCER'S ANTHEM 2 # What Is Love # Make Love # My Buddy - EXILE TAKAHIRO + NESMITH, SHOKICHI (Nidaime J Soul Brothers) # So Special -Version EX- / EXILE ATSUSHI + AI # Manatsu no Kajitsu (Southern All Stars cover) ; DVD Disc 1 * Video Clip # SUPER SHINE # 24karats -type EX- (Kodomo Version) - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC (こどもバージョン) # 24karats -type EX- - Sowelu, EXILE, DOBERMAN INC # EVOLUTION # Touch The Sky feat. Bach Logic # So Special -Version EX- / EXILE ATSUSHI + AI * Special Track # WE! - Nidaime J Soul Brothers * Making Footage # SUPER SHINE # 24karats -type EX- (Kodomo Version) # 24karats -type EX- # EVOLUTION # Touch The Sky # So Special -Version EX- ; DVD Disc 2 # Exsamurai -Roku Motoki Jigoku Jou no Akira- # Exsamurai Live-Action Edition Eastern Boyz 'N Eastern Girlz |-|EXILE BALLAD BEST= ; CD # Ti Amo # Lovers Again # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # song for you # We Will ~Ano Basho de~ -Orchestra Version- # Unmei no Hito -Orchestra Version- # HOLY NIGHT -A Cappella Version- # LAST CHRISTMAS # Tada... Aitakute # Boku e # Kawaranai Mono # Michi # One love -Piano Version- # Love, Dream & Happiness ; DVD * Video Clip # Ti Amo Chapter 1 # Ti Amo Chapter 2 # Tada... Aitakute # Your eyes only ~Aimai na Boku no Katachi~ # Lovers Again # Michi # Boku e # Love, Dream & Happiness * Making Footage # Ti Amo # Tada... Aitakute # Lovers Again # Michi Featured Members * HIRO * MATSU * ÜSA * MAKIDAI * ATSUSHI * AKIRA * TAKAHIRO Charts External Links * Box Set Page * Oricon Profile Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Albums Category:EXILE Box Sets Category:2009 Releases Category:2009 Box Sets Category:2009 Albums